


Completely

by vtheadorkable



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit sad, Camp Half-Blood, Campfire, Coming Out, Demigods, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugging, I Tried, I'm Sorry, I'm so bad at this, Inspired by We The Kings: 'Completely', M/M, Nico tries to push him away, Romance, if this sucks I'm truly sorry, my cute little children, they're 15/16 idk, will is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: “I can't help with they way I feel about you and every time we get close and almost touch I get these feelings all over again. We're like fire and water, we're bend and broken, we're risen and fallen and I just can't put my finger on what this is, but I promise that I'll always want it completely.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> yay, solangelo again.^^  
> this fic was inspired by the song 'completely' by we the kings and i recommend checking the song and the band out. their music is great, i promise.! i'll probably use their whole album 'strange love' for fanfic inspirations, so stay tuned for that. (:  
> plus, i suck at finding my own mistakes so please help me by telling me any mistakes that you can find, i'd appreciate it. :'3
> 
> & now i hope you enjoy this cute little thing i wrote today. (✿◠‿◠)

Will watched the boy with dark hair and olive skin as he sat alone at his table during lunch. He listened to his siblings talk, but his eyes were fixed on the son of Hades.  
During the time at camp, the blonde boy tried to get close to Nico, but it seemed to be impossible.  
  
No one could get close to him without receiving a sarcastic or angry remark.  
It was horrible. Out of all demigods at camp, Will was probably the only one who really wanted to be friends with Nico. The others were either scared or not interest in him. Will couldn't understand it.  
  
But the son of Apollo wasn't down for giving up easily. He knew that there are people that need some time to get used to attention and he was ready to wait as long as the other boy needed. The closest the got was when they sat pressed closely next to each other during the campfire almost a week ago. They also talked a bit.  
  
Well, Will talked and Nico just listened (Will at least thought that he did), but he didn't push him away or ignored him completely by turning away or looking for another free sitting space. Such an achievement.  
When he saw that Nico finished his plate, he hurried up with eating so he wouldn't lose track of the other boy. But when he looked up from his plate, Nico was already gone.  
“Damn it,” Will sighed.  
“What's wrong?” Kayla, who sat next to him, asked. “Nothing,” he simply answered and just left the table without another word.  
  
Surprisingly, he found Nico at the lake, just standing there with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. For a moment, Will just watched him, before he slowly moved closer. “Hey Nico,” Will greeted him, before the son of Hades could jump startled. Will didn't think about the possibility of Nico hurting him. He would never do that.  
  
The dark haired boy just threw a quick glance at the other demigod.  
“What do you want?” Will came to a stop next to Nico. “Nothing, I just like to talk to you.” Nico seemed to be a bit startled and taken aback by that.

“No need to lie to me.”  
“I'm not lying. I promise.” Nico remained silent.  
“I can leave if you don't want me here,” Will offered.  
  
He clearly could understand that Nico didn't like him. He was probably to loud, to harsh, to friendly, to forward. The list could go on for ever.  
He already turned to leave, but suddenly there was a hand grabbing his own, keeping him from leaving.

“What-?” Nico di Angelo actually grabbed Will's hand to keep him from leaving. Wow. That was sudden and unexpected. “No, please stay. I enjoy your company, even though you talk a lot.”  
  
Will laughed. This were some good news. He didn't annoy Nico, he actually enjoyed his company. “Alright, I'll stay, but the 'talking a lot' is sort of hard to prevent,” Will joked. Nico didn't laugh but he sure as hell smiled. “So, why did you came here in the first place?” Will now asked Nico.  
  
First, the dark haired boy didn't answer at all. But Will didn't mind.  
To his surprise, Nico actually had an answer. “Most campers stay together in groups around the dining pavilion or sit somewhere and talk, no one usually comes here. And staying inside my cabin all day is even worse than socializing with you.” The son of Apollo was taken aback.

“Should I be offended now or is that a compliment?”

Nico gave Will a side glance and didn't answer again. And this time an answer didn't follow.  
Now Will recognized that their hands were still touching.

Nico's hand was loosely grabbing Will's and Will figured that it was a good feeling. He liked that. A lot. In general, he figured out a lot about his feelings in the past weeks here at camp. He knew about his homosexuality for quite some time. It wasn't uncommon for Apollo's children to be gay or bisexual. Their dad had several lovers of both genders throughout his immortal life time.  
  
But his feelings for the son of Hades weren't new to him. He always felt some sort of attraction to the boy. It wasn't love. Love in general was something way bigger for Will.  
  
Something no one could actually measure.  
  
Neither a poet nor scientist nor a god.

Love was more than a word. It was a feeling.  
  
A feeling so strong it could tear the universe apart and then put the pieces perfectly back together.  
  
Will felt like Nico needed him. Maybe that was selfish, but Nico was always lonely (he at least appeared to be). Will wanted to be there for him, wanted to take care of the wounds that scared Nico's soul. Stuff only an Apollo kid without any special talent would say.  
He could only heal and despite his siblings, he couldn't fight or shoot an arrow. He pushed that thought aside and rather concentrated on the warm feeling of Nico's hand.  
  
The son of Hades also recognized their touching hands and, after a moment of hesitation, pulled his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to hide his blush with his dark hair.  
“Uhm, I should go. Kayla and Austin are waiting for me. Sorry, Nico. I'll see you around.”

Will smiled at him before leaving. Neither Kayla nor Austin were waiting for him, but his heart was beating way too fast right now and his head was spinning.  
Nico di Angelo did things to him that scared him, but if this scared him, then he never wanted to be brave again.

In the afternoon, they all sat around the campfire, including Will and Nico. The blonde boy saved some space for Nico. When the son of Hades came, Will waved at him but he didn't even pay attention to him. Will dropped his hand and sighed. Instead of Nico, Austin took advantage of the free space next to Will.

While the other campers enjoyed the campfire, chatted and sang, Will wasn't too invested in it. He was tiered, exhausted, but restless at the same time.  
He ruffled his hair and couldn't keep his eyes away from Nico. The other boy didn't look anywhere but the ground.

“I'll be right back,” Will told his siblings and stood up and walked over to Nico. Next to him was a huge space left, nobody wanted to sit next to him. It made Will sick.  
He wanted people to accept Nico.  
  
Because that's what camp was about, right? Being different but accepted. People with different skin color, sexuality and family background lived here together in harmony (most of the time at least; the Ares cabin as well as Hermes' pranksters had a lot of fun with bringing chaos to the camp).  
  
Will sat down next to Nico. “Why are you sitting here all alone?”  
Nico looked up at Will. He seemed tired, dark bags under his eyes, his skin pale, but with an olive undertone. He looked beautiful, a bit sick, but still beautiful. “Don't know. Nobody wants to sit next to a monster.”

Will was startled. “A monster? Nico … you are everything but that, alright? Don't let anyone put you down just because your father is Hades. We don't choose who our parents are. No one can do that.” Nico remained silent. Will poked him gently with his elbow into the ribs. “Hey Neeks, at least give me a sign that you're listening.”

He and Nico sat so close that their bodies almost touched and Will hoped that this would be the case.  
“Please Nico, don't push me away,” Will whispered and turned towards the other demigod. In the light coming from the campfire, Will could spot something wet roll down Nico's cheek. He immediately felt bad. Did he just made Nico cry?  
  
“Nobody ever cared for me. Nobody since Bianca died. I don't want people to be afraid of me. But I just don't want them to find out about it.” Nico's voice was nothing more than a whisper. “About what?” Will moved closer, their arms and legs pressed closely together now. Nico didn't answer, he instead stood up and left Will alone.  
The son of Apollo looked after him in total confusion. He wanted to go after Nico so bad, but he remained at the campfire. It felt wrong but Nico made it clear that he wanted to be alone. And Will planned to respect that.

The next day, Nico didn't show up for breakfast. Worried, Will looked for him. The first place he took a look at was at the beach, but the son of Hades didn't seem to be there. At least Will couldn't spot him. Next was the Hades cabin. Will knocked on the door and since there was no answer, he stepped back and went to the combat arena. Maybe Nico was there.  
There sure were campers, but none of them were Nico.  
  
Will sighed. It was hopeless. His last try was the campfire and the amphitheater. And finally, he spotted Nico. The dark haired boy sat all by his own, his head hung low. Will approached him. “Nico … I've been looking for you.” He set down next to the other and looked at him concerned.  
He seemed more fragile and sad and tiered than usual.

“As if,” Nico mumbled, turning his head away from Will.  
  
Ouch. That hurt.  
  
“Nico, please. I don't want to hurt you so please don't push me away. I want to be your friend. I am not afraid of you and I know that you would never hurt me. You are important, Neeks. At least to me.” There was silence between them. Will gently put his hand on Nico's leg. As the son of Hades didn't back out of the contact, Will was delighted.

Nico turned his head and looked at the head counselor and all he saw was honesty.  
  
It has been so long since someone told him that he was important, that he meant something. As a tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly whipped it away. He was scared. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Ghost King, was afraid of his feelings for the sunny son of Apollo. “Please don't push me away,” Will begged.  
  
And Nico let him, Nico let him care and he didn't push away. “Thank you, Will,” he whispered, not quite sure about what to say and what to do. “Thanks for caring about me.”  
There was silence again.

“Nico, what do you want the others not to find out? I wont run and I won't laugh at you, I promise. It just seems like it is something that really burdens you.”  
“I'm … I am gay,” Nico whispered, his eyes fixed on the ground. Will gave him a comforting smile.

“But that's nothing bad, Neeks. Liking boys is nothing to be ashamed of.” Nico clenched his fists. “It is, people will laugh at me.” His voice was trembling and Will immediately felt bad. “They won't, I promise.” Nico looked at the other boy.  
  
“How would you know that? They can't accept me as the son of Hades so they probably won't change their minds just because I am gay.”  
The word gay had a bitter undertone and left a disgusting taste on Nico's tongue. He was born in a time where homosexuality wasn't allowed, people thought of it as a sin, a disease. Will felt so sorry for the world Nico grew up.  
  
“Because I am gay myself and they accept me as who I am,” Will said, smiling. Nico just looked at him with widened eyes, not able to believe what Will just said. They both just came out to each other and for Will it was perfect. Maybe now, Nico would trust him more.

During the next days, Nico would approach Will on his own. He wasn't talking much, but he listened to Will talking about his day or about random things like music or art and he visited him in the infirmary, watching him work and listening to his explanations.  
Will truly enjoyed Nico's company and it felt like the son of Hades slowly got used to the other boy caring about him.  
  
He didn't need to feel alone again because there was someone who was interested in him and not afraid of his abilities.  
  
The other campers also recognized the change in Nico's behavior. They didn't really care but some of them warned Will about the 'dangerous and devilish Nico'. Will just laughed at them. Nico, someone who collected Mythomagic cards and was an actual nerd, could never ever be dangerous or devilish.  
Not the Nico he knew and liked.  
When they were alone, they were always touching somehow. Sometimes even their fingers were intertwined without them noticing it.

And it felt good. Something Will recognized as well was that Nico actually gained some weight and his skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. Plus, the bags under his eyes slowly disappeared as well.  
  
Nico was broken, Will knew that. He was an fallen angel with a lot of dirt on his wings, but Will saw it as his destiny and fortune to help him back to his feet. He was there to make Nico happy, to shower him with kindness. He wanted to give him everything he never had. He wanted to be a friend. And maybe a bit more but that was up to Nico himself.

They spent one evening after the campfire at the beach, sitting next to each other in the warm sand. Nico leaned himself a bit against Will and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. They didn't speak but that was fine with both of them.  
The last week was an adventure for both of them.

Will couldn't remember a time where he was as happy as he was now.  
Will casually put his arm around Nico, caressing the boy's soft skin in the process.

“I need to tell you something,” Will declared, causing Nico to look up at him, shock in his eyes. “It's nothing bad, I promise.” Nico seemed to be relieved.

Will looked away, his blue eyes watching the waves before trailing up into the sky. He still wasn't sure about how he wanted to confess his feelings.  
“I can't help with they way I feel about you and every time we get close and almost touch I get these feelings all over again. We're like fire and water, we're bend and broken, we're risen and fallen and I just can't put my finger on what this is, but I promise that I'll always want it completely.” Nico's heart skipped a beat. “I want us, too. More than I've ever wanted anything.”

Will smiled and Nico _smiled back_.

The blond boy leaned in and his lips touched Nico's and it felt like waves crashing against the shore and like fire burning higher and higher into the night and Will was now sure that it was his mission to clean Nico's dirty wings.  
He would never let him go.  
  
\- fin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it. (✿◠‿◠)  
> if you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. i really appreciate every feedback i can get. (:  
> and if i forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so i can add them.
> 
> xoxo vio
> 
> p.s.: visit me on instagram (@/whoisgreenberg) or on twitter (@/msaveragegirl)


End file.
